


Distraction (Beautiful, Dirty, Rich)

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Series: Who We Are In The Dark [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, L has mild body issues, L is a Dick, L's POV, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Showers, Soichiro deserves a goddamn medal for putting up with L and Light's crap, and a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: Still caught up in the newness of their relationship (if that's what this is), L and Light have a (mostly) flirty post sex conversation. L isn't used to being playful. He might need some work at it.





	Distraction (Beautiful, Dirty, Rich)

“ _Shit_.”

L huffed out a laugh at Light’s... declaration, he supposed, and twisted around slightly to look up at him.

“Yes?”

“That was...” Light faltered, fingers still idly stroking at L’s throat as he looked down at the detective sprawled shirtless in his lap.

L waited for him to finish the thought, shaking his head a bit to try and flick sweat soaked hair out of his eyes and otherwise just enjoying the shivers radiating out from wherever Light’s fingers touched. When the silence stretched a little too long, he smiled.  _Funny how we go so long without speaking to each other, and yet each silence says so much,_  he thought.

“I think the word you were looking for is  _incredible_ , Light,” L finally supplied, shifting in Light’s lap with a cheeky smile on his face. He tilted his head up to meet Light’s gaze and brought his hands up in front of them with a slight raise of eyebrows, bringing Light’s attention to the fact that his shirt and the chain both were still binding his wrists together. “That was...  _you are_... incredible. I would appreciate it if you untie my hands now, though.”

“Do I have to?” Light countered, pouting as he removed his hand from L’s pants, the motion and loss of contact bringing a soft whimper out of L.

“Please,” L breathed, curling his toes into the sheets as he stared. “I want to touch you.”

Light let out a soft laugh as he leaned his head down to kiss L’s cheek, and then the side of his neck, hands already reaching out to start the process of undoing the loose knots and unwrapping everything. “I was already going to, it’s okay.”

L relaxed back against Light’s chest at that with a contented hum, letting Light work as he reflected on everything. What a day. What a strange, pointless, _frustrating_ , exciting, and...  _informative_... day. When Misa had  _demanded_  that morning that she and Light get to go  _out_  on a date today, he had initially resisted, because it was annoying enough to be around her when she was trying to get into Light’s pants in the (relative) privacy of her own suite. Going  _outside?_  When he and Light were handcuffed together and she was hanging off Light’s arm like a lamprey? Even  _L_  had to acknowledge that there were weird connotations there. But she had made an entirely fair point about how they had trashed her living room last time with their ridiculous fight, and said the magic words: ‘I’ll go to the tabloids!’ Less of a headache to just give her what she wanted. Not being able to casually touch Light for most of the day (except in bits and snatches when they had a private moment to themselves) had driven L _surprisingly_ crazy, and with the way Light had hauled him bodily into the room and devoured his mouth once they'd finally gotten back, he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

“L? You’ve been very quiet,” Light said softly, interrupting L’s thoughts, bringing his attention to the fact that his hands were now free. Good.

He pushed himself off of Light’s lap, shuffling over to his bedside table to look for the cuff keys as he asked, “So? Is that bad?”

“No. Just curious what you were thinking about.”

L looked back at him as he crouched on the bed, key in hand. “Honestly? Just... reflecting.”

“Any conclusions of note?” Light’s lips curved into a smile at that. Clearly, he was hoping for more compliments on his sexual prowess. L unlocked the cuff on his wrist and removed his shirt from the chain, tossing it towards the hamper by the door as he thought. What to tell him?

“Well, I have concluded two things, particularly regarding Misa,” he declared finally, crawling back over the bed to settle down against Light once more, stuffing the key in a pocket of his jeans as he did.

He immediately reached to trace his fingers along the skin just above the collar of Light’s t-shirt, dipping them beneath the fabric and then back up to caress Light's throat, and felt gratified when Light’s voice came out shaky in response. “After what I just did to you, why in the  _world_  are you thinking about  _her_?!”

“Because I have concluded that, not  _only_  were you right and these dates are a colossal waste of time,” L started, snorting when that immediately seemed to mollify Light. “... but also, Misa  _does_  seem to be a useful deterrent to us potentially being completely obvious about our intimate involvement.”  _And it made tonight MUCH more intense than the last four nights have been,_  he thought to himself as Light smiled.

“And it doesn’t hurt that I just gave you the best orgasm of your life, right?” L laughed at that, amused by Light’s (well placed, in this case) confidence and the similarities to his own thoughts.

“Something like that,” he responded wryly. Picking delicately at Light’s collar with his fingers, he added, “And we should both probably shower. I can’t imagine your pants feel very comfortable right about now.”

“They really aren’t,” Light confirmed. “Maybe tomorrow night we take  _off_  our pants before we start making out? And who even is doing the laundry while we’re all living here? It’s not Watari, is it?”

L looked at him, and shook his head, impatiently tugging the teen up from his lazy slouch. “In case it escaped your notice, Light, I’m trying to get you naked and in the shower with me. We can figure tomorrow out when it comes.”

The burst of laughter from Light made him bristle, and it wasn’t until he opened his mouth to react irritably that he realized what he said. He just shook his head and rolled off the bed, kicking out of his jeans as he started for the bathroom. Light followed his lead, standing up and beginning to pull off his own clothes. L could sense it when the teen stopped to stare as he bent down to retrieve the cuff keys from his jeans, and he threw a smirk back up at him.

“I would advise you to take a picture, but that might actually be detrimental to my health,” L said dryly, straightening up. Light gaped at him as he came towards him, holding out the empty cuff.

“Did you _really_ just say a variation of ‘take a picture, it’ll last longer’?” he asked, laughing, as L snapped the cuff back over his wrist.

“... Maybe.”

“You always manage to surprise me, L,” Light said, shaking his head and catching L’s hand in his as they made their way into the bathroom and started the water. L's stomach did a little flip at how easy and natural it had already become to just... hold Light's hand. _That might be a problem down the line_ , he thought, bringing his hand to his mouth and nibbling anxiously at one of his nails.

“Ryuzaki.”

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what, Light?” L looked at him, a sprinkling of fear peppering his expression.  _Please don’t ask what I think you’re going to ask_ , he thought. He didn’t want to have to potentially lie. Not this early into this... relationship, or whatever it was. He was still hesitant enough about some things.

“Insist, after we’re done doing something... well,  _intimate_ , that I call you Ryuzaki?” Light clarified.  _Shit_. Sighing, L looked down, debating. “You don’t stop me from using your code name when we’re doing something, but every time, shortly after, you get finicky about me  _not_  using it.”

_Your Kira percentage just went up, Light. Please stop asking, I can’t tell you why_. “Because Ryuzaki is the name I’ve adopted for this case, and even one lapse in public of you calling me L could bring undue attention onto all of us,” he said quietly, shucking out of his underwear and stepping into the shower stall. It was all true... just not the whole truth.

“But that doesn’t explain why you let me call you L  _during_  intimacy,” Light pressed, stepping in after him and closing the door.

_Because that’s my name, stupid- no... No, he’s not stupid. He’s fishing, even if he doesn’t realize he is. “_ Because I have an enormous ego and the idea of someone finding plain old me, the man behind the reputation and letter, actually attractive is... unusual and exhilarating,” L said, pulling the knob to start the spray and carefully not looking at Light.

“You don’t think you’re attractive?”

L just gave Light a flat look, and then looked down at himself, gesturing at his pale, almost malnourished body standing under the spray as if to say, 'What, this?' If pressed, he probably would have a lot to say about the harsh lines and sharp angles, his perpetually unmanageable hair, the ever present evidence of his perpetual insomnia, and the overall lack of much muscle tone... but that was a conversation for another day (or never, if he had his way).

“You have eyes. I am well aware that I look like a strung out crack addict on the best of days.”

“Oh, Ryuzaki,” Light sighed, reaching out for him and pulling him into an embrace. L blinked and let him, hands coming up slowly to press hesitantly against Light’s shoulder blades. He noted wryly, to himself, that Light hadn’t disagreed with his assessment.

“Please don’t misunderstand... I won’t lie to myself, Light,” he murmured, knowing his self-deprecation was probably bringing the mood down. “I’m not a beautiful man like you are. I have no bitterness regarding it, it just... is. That  _you_  find me attractive is enough.”

_And the fact that you apparently want me so badly that you’re willing to bind my hands and manhandle me into your lap is incredibly sexy._ L smiled at that thought, and then shivered a little in Light's embrace. He  _also_  remembered the moment when Light had grabbed his throat to try and kiss him. It had been awkward, and Light had put enough pressure on his throat that he couldn't breathe for a few seconds, but it had also been incredibly erotic. _In fact_ , he thought to himself,  _I'm going to have to ask him to do that again sometime. See if I REALLY like it or if I'm just projecting._

He pushed Light away slightly, looking him up and down. “And being able to see you like this in person, rather than just on surveillance, is just tactile proof that you _are_  a beautiful, well put together young man.”

“So you  _did_  have cameras in the bathrooms?” Light asked softly, laughing even as his cheeks reddened. “Um... so were you watching me shower?”

L arched an eyebrow at that, gaze lingering on Light’s groin for a moment. “I can see that thought excites you,” he said dryly. He turned away, grabbing his bar of soap and starting to scrub away the sweat and other stains of the day. “Yes, I did watch you shower. Your father and I were the only ones monitoring your family, so no-one else saw anything inappropriate. And before you ask,  _yes_ , that means I watched everyone shower, and  _no_ , I did not get any sexual pleasure out of it.” He glanced back. “Including you, honestly.”

“Oh,” Light said, his voice disappointed. He found his own soap and his washcloth, lathering it up as he frowned slightly. “So when did you start being attracted to me?”

“Oh... Well, I thought you were very pretty right from the start. The actual attraction just didn’t start until...” L paused, thinking, scrubbing soapy hands into his wet hair as he did. “Well... some time after I met you at To-oh. I can’t pinpoint exactly when.” _Why can't I pin it down? I know I was attracted during the tennis match, but did it start during that encounter, or did it start before that? It might have been as early as the opening-_

“I think for me, it was the tennis game,” Light said, voice unsure and a little scandalized. “Um.... Ryuzaki, why are you using soap in your hair?”

“What?” L blinked at him and then ducked his head under the spray. “It’s the same thing as shampoo.”

“No, it’s not,” Light said, frowning hard and maneuvering around him slightly to get under the water spray as well. L's breath caught in his throat, realizing how _intimate_ it was to actually shower _together_ for the first time instead of separately, especially in such a close space, and he just stared at Light as he rinsed the suds off. God, he really _was_ beautiful. “Shampoo and conditioner are completely different things than bar soap, and are usually made to take care of specific hair problems.” And just like that, L's moment of awe was broken by the condescending explanation.

“And in the end, they are all detergents that get one clean. This is a ridiculous discussion,” L pointed out, rolling his eyes. “If you want to get semantic about something, then how about we come up with a better solution for lubrication than just spit. It gets the job done fine, it still feels good, but it's sticky and dries up too quickly.”

“Tonight was a spur of the moment thing. Why don’t we just  _buy_  some lube?”

L looked at Light blankly and then started laughing. “... Do  _you_  want to announce to the task force that we’re sexually involved, or shall I?”

Light’s face burned bright red at that and he looked away sheepishly. “Oh. Right. That makes sense.”

“Hey.” Light gave L a somewhat sullen look, and he laughed again, hugging the teen. For a genius, Light could be very obtuse sometimes. His eyes happened to fall on one of the bottles on the ledge as he pulled back, and a smile slowly spread across L's face. It could work... “Regarding both of those... I  _have_  been using that hair oil you like so much for my own hair...”

“Ryuzaki!” Light sounded  _truly_  scandalized now. “That stuff is expensive!”

“Yes, and it smells really good,” L said, eyes dancing as he leaned in to kiss Light. Thoroughly. Once Light was panting and grasping him close, he pulled back slightly to murmur against Light’s lips, “And I am filthy rich. If I get you more, no-one will ever even  _think_  about what it might be used for.”

“Have... have you used it for that already?” Light asked, eyes wide. L shook his head, reaching down between Light’s legs to grip his stirring cock.

“Care to test it out?” he asked in a low almost-purr. Light crushing him against the wall of the shower and kissing him hungrily was all the answer he needed.

 

The next morning, as Soichiro came into the main room of the task force headquarters, the first of the others to straggle down, L swiveled around in his chair and waved. “Yagami-san!”

“What is it, Ryuzaki, have there been any new developments?” the chief asked, coming over to where L crouched, looking up expectantly. L could feel the embarrassment radiating off of Light even from five feet away. He had to suppress an amused giggle at that.

“No, no... actually, I was wondering if you might do us a favor and pick up some more of Light-kun’s hair oil. He won’t leave me alone about it.” Light shot him a look before going back to his work.

“Oh... I suppose.” Frowning, Soichiro said more slowly, “He had a full bottle of it when we moved in to this building. Why do you need to purchase more already?”

“... There was a mishap in the shower.” Soichiro stared at him for a long moment, and Light nearly choked on the sip of tea he’d just taken, coughing and spluttering. “What?”

“Ryuzaki, do I even want to know?” the chief asked, going over to rub Light’s back to try and soothe the coughing.

“Why?” L asked, pretending he didn’t understand what his statement sounded like.

“Because that makes it sound sexual,” Light pointed out in between coughs, face red.

“Oh. Right, I see that.” Nibbling at his thumbnail, L shook his head and lied smoothly, “I accidentally slipped last night and it spilled all over the stall. Your son was very upset with me, so I offered to pay for it’s replacement. You’ll pick it up for him sometime today when you go for your own errands, won’t you, Yagami-san?”

Soichiro closed his eyes, rubbing at the bridge of his nose before saying, “Of course I will, Ryuzaki. I’ll let you know before I leave so you can have Watari wire me the money.”

“Perfect. Thank you.” L swivelled back around to face his monitor and started typing. “Oh... would you pick up the biggest size you can, please? I find I like the smell of it, myself.”

L could see the elder Yagami’s eye twitching in the reflection of his monitor, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for possibly breaking the man’s brain. He might have to be more careful about what he said. Soichiro moved away to his own terminal, back rigid and muttering to himself about socially inept detectives, and Light stood up with a yawn, coming over to casually look over his shoulder at L’s monitor.

“You could have been a little more subtle, Ryuzaki,” Light murmured.

“Sorry. I thought it was funny,” L murmured back, picking up his coffee cup and taking a large swallow. “I will refrain from making jokes next time.”

“No no, it's... jokes are fine, but that kind of innuendo... my father, he’s...  _very_  old fashioned in that way.” Light sighed, and then patted L’s shoulder. “He’ll get over it. I doubt he thinks you meant anything by it.” He glanced over his shoulder and then leaned down to whisper _right_ in L's ear, "By the way... I meant to say it last night, but I wanted to tell you- even if _you_ don't think you're attractive, you're beautiful to _me,_ L. Don't forget that."

L turned to stare at Light as he said that, unable to help the way his cheeks warmed and his heart started racing. The sweet smile Light gave him did absolutely nothing to help matters, and, licking his lips, L opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off as Matsuda came in with a loud, “Morning, everyone! Where’s the coffee?”

And just like that, the moment was gone. Light's smile widened, and he squeezed L's shoulder affectionately before going back to his own terminal. L watched, waiting for his heartbeat to resume a more normal pace before returning to his own work.

**Author's Note:**

> Death Note is not mine, I just borrowed the boys.


End file.
